


Everyone penetrate Ouma

by akishiota



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Author-chan needs sleep, But this is a joke dw, Fluff, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Multi, Save the fandom, Smut, What Have I Done, rip maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akishiota/pseuds/akishiota
Summary: Ouma has a crush on himself and Shuichi helps him get off to himself but then everyone joins inMeanwhile Maki is hiding under the bed oh no this can't go well





	Everyone penetrate Ouma

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry

hi my names ouma and im a fan of mysekf

like i love everything about me from the fact that i am the self-proclaimed leader of an evil secret society with more than 10,000 members, though it's unknown if it actually exists, to my innocent look and a rather refined face and short stature, a decent and thin build, and very pale skin, purple eyes and short, wavy purple hair, to the fact that i wear a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around my arms, two straps hang loose around my legs, my shirt is ripped at the hem, i have multi-colored buttons running down the middle of my shirt, and i have military badges on my right. i also wear black and purple slip flats and a checkered patterned scarf.

so today i decided to sit by myself in my room like a fucking loser, most of my friends were busy since kaede was fucking the pian gonta was watin the bee movie goggle translated into japanese and mak was ridng a pig

i stared at myself in the miror. wow. nice octopis so yeah i grabbed my bananana and started to stroke it and wOW t felt nice like i 100% didn't expect that 

wait nonin the fanfictionns i need to think of someone otherwise nobody will keep reding 

so i thought of the hottest person i know

"mmmmhhhhmmmmm meeeeeee" i moaned into my pillow even though my mirror is nowhere near my pillow but that's what most fanfictions say so

"mmmmEEEEEEEE" but wait no it wasn't enough we needed someone to walk in for plot convenience

and suddenly there it was BANG shuochi kick down door like "want some girl scout cookies" but he saw that i was naked so he started to walk up to me

i said "shuichi have sex with me so all the fans will enjoy reading this" so he said "yes" and then he shoved a girl scoot cookie up my tunnel

"oooOOOOO" i men 

moen  
moan

because it nice "zoo more shhichi ioooo"

but sushi was like "no not enygh more plot cinvenience" and he rang a bel and BANG kirum bang door like "BANG did someone say plot cinvencince" 

"because i just happened to be sweeping your door" 

so she walk up all sexee and then shoved a brrom up the tunnel so it crushes the cokie

"okay wtf how will i get the crumbs outt"

but they bath kept trusting snd i was all "oooOooo" but theh irum wakl in BANG

"smol tittie let me show you big tittie" she growl

at sushi

"exceyse neeee" sushi screm "i male species"

"smol boob" irum sad and shove big purpl didldo up the tunnel

"aaaaOOOOOO" i say like monkey but not like monkey because i human

but wait

kirum shove other broom up irums tunnel and irum all liek "oooo" but not as louod as me becasue im the main one in this fanfci 

i go "zzzzZZZzzzzz" like bug but not one of gotnas bugs becuz gotnas a hoe

and we all came and mak had been hiding under bed

"we crush maki like junko" sushi said in shock

"but junko had bigger titty so she win" irum said

and kirum hadnt spoken jn as while so she was like "swep up big mak"

so the oum sushi and irum all work as team to swep up big mak because frenship is magic and kirum just watched

then the author gave up this piece of shit and started to cry

**Author's Note:**

> wait a second there was no fluff in that


End file.
